Conventional artificial throat is a silicon tracheoesophageal voice prosthesis disposed in a tracheoesophageal puncture of a user to provide a speech aid function. However, self-replacement and maintenance of the conventional artificial throat is troublesome to the user.
Another conventional electro-larynx is a hand-held device for abutting against the neck adjacent to the vocal cords of the user for producing speech. However, it is inconvenient for the user to hold the electro-larynx during use and the electro-larynx also adversely affects the user's appearance.